My life is for you
by sebas li 2496
Summary: Porque mi vida es y siempre sera tuya... mi querida princesa... Bueno como ven no es mi mejor summary pero la historia si es mucho mejor leanle para ver que piensan
1. Chapter 1

**Olasssss aquí toy de nuevo con otra historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía la tele, bueno primero si eres o eras lector de "Remember me" por favor espera un poco más porque si voy a hacer continuación pero primero quiero ordenar bien las cosas, sin más que decir espero que les guste esta historia y sobre todo esta pareja que me llamo la atención… Brick y…? Tendrán que ver quien es la pareja… ah y una cosa más esto como que se podría decir que encaja entre un antiguo Egipto con el "El príncipe de Persia" es para que se den una idea**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

-¡QUE SE MUERA!- gritos y abucheos se escuchaban en todo el lugar un lugar donde la muerte era la considerada una de las mejores maneras de entretenerse, mientras toda esa gente lanzaba toda clase de comentarios hacia cierto chico pelirrojo que cogiéndose el brazo, que lo más probable era que estece roto, sangraba y aun así sostenía una espada y miraba con odio a sus oponentes, él no se rendiría tan fácil

-Vaya nunca pensé que soportaras tanto si te dejábamos más tiempo es probable que e hubieras convertido en una verdadera molestia- uno de sus oponentes se acercaba – y que conveniente no seremos los héroes al matarte o no es así Brick?

-Cállate maldito!- Brick no se podía sentir más impotente si a duras penas podía defenderse el mismo de ellos ahora tenia que proteger a alguien más y en las condiciones en las que estaban no podría durar más

-MATENLO A EL Y SALVEN A LA PRINCESA!- Brick sonrió si solo supieran que si lo matan a él también lo harán con la princesa con **su **princesa

-_No dejare que la maten-_ Brick empuño su espada con su otro brazo y mantenía aun su postura de defensa dando a entender de que primero tendrán que matarlo a él para llegar a ella

-No sabes cuando rendirte verdad?- su otro oponente cogió su hacha y se lanzo al ataque mientras él oro fue por la princesa, Brick recibió el golpe de el hacha con solo su brazo izquierdo mientras que logro desviar el golpe pero no le quedaba tiempo de reaccionar por la princesa a menos que… -_si es por ella lo hare- _Brick no pensó en las consecuencias lanzo una patada para desorientar al de el hacha y correr a proteger a la princesa que todavía yacía inconsciente en el piso

Ante los ojos de todos se podía ver el horro ese maldito iba a matar a la princesa y el que se supone es el culpable protegió con su vida a la princesa, la protegió con su cuerpo

La espada atravesaba del joven guerrero que ya no podía moverse más sino que daba su espalda a su oponente mientras que él veía como poco a poco ella recuperaba la conciencia y mira el horror en sus ojos, sintió como la espada salía de su cuerpo y el cayo sobre sus rodillas mientras que escuchaba un grito antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos

-BRIIIIIICCCKKKK!- dicen que antes de morir tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos y arece que eso es lo que voy a ver ahora…

* * *

Para los niños lo mejor de todo era pasear con sus padres y eso era lo que hacían cierta familia que pasea por un pequeño mercado que estaba muy concurrido, esta pequeña familia constaba de los felices padres y tres hijos: Brick, el mayor de 5; Butch, el del medio de 4y Boomer, el menor de 3; los tres hermanos eran muy apegados y siempre enfrentaban las cosas juntos pero nunca sabían cuando para por lo que se metían en muchos problemas pero este día era un poco deferente porque parecía que este era uno de los pocos día en que la familia real paseaba por el pueblo fuera del palacio y toda la familia estaba viendo como pasaban en caballos y su padre les decía todo

-Hijos él es el rey Utonio, es uno de los mejores gobernantes que han tenido este reino atrás van sus hijas, las princesas…- Brick no prestaba mucha atención pues a él no le importaba mucho eso de las clases de la sociedad y sus hermanos miraban con mucho brillo en los ojos pues ellos algún día querían ser así, pero solo Brick sabia que ese era un sueño inalcanzable pues unos hijos de un comerciante nuca podrían estar entre la realeza

Cundo todo acabo la familia decidió regresar a su humilde morada que era casi a las afueras del pueblo pero cuando estaban llegando unos bandidos rodearon a la feliz familia

-Entréganos todo lo de valor que tengas y nadie saldrá herido- cinco bandido con espadas en ambas manos tenían rodeada a la familia que no tenia escapatoria

-Tranquillos no queremos problemas tomen todo lo que tenemos- pero al ser una familia humilde no tenían muchas joyas lo que no estaba en los planes de los bandidos

-Maldita sea esto es todo!- el miro como la madre abrazaba a sus hijo y una sonrisa macaba se apareció en su rostro

-Nos llevamos a la mujer podríamos divertirnos mucho con ella- el padre al oír esto abrazo a su familia y les dijo

-Corran yo les doy tiempo- mientras sus padre dijo eso se lanzo encimad e un bandido dándole una salida a sus seres querido pero mientras trataban de correr el pequeño Boomer cayo y lo iban a matar hasta que Brick lanzo una piedra a la cara del bandido que enojado se acercó a él pero su madre lo detuvo y les grito

-CORRAAANN!- Brick y Butch ayudaron a su hermano a pararse y corrieron si ver atrás mientras que no sabían que les deparaba él futuro pues esto recién era el principio de una larga vida llena de peligros para unos niños de tan temprana edad

No sabían que harían y los tres hermanos corrieron hasta entrar a un callejón y esperaron hasta que Brick se levanto y decidió ir por sus padres les dijo a sus hermanos que o lo siguieran pues no estaba seguro de que encontraría ahí, y no pudo estar más seguro porque esa escena habría hecho que Boomer no pudiera dormir en día e incluso Butch tendría problemas para dormir, pero él tenia que tragarse la imagen de sus padres descuartizados en la arena y enterrarlo solo, tendrá que tragarse las lagrimas pues debía ser fuerte por sus hermanos debía ser fuerte para avanzar

Ya al cabo de unas horas fue por su hermanos y estos fueron a abrazarlo pero no vieron emociones en sus ojos rojos ya esos ojos solo estaban opacos, Brick les llevo donde enterró a sus padres y vio como sus hermanos lloraban y él seguía parado ahí sin mostrar sentimientos ahora debía demostrar fuerza y él estaría dispuesto a todo por el bien de sus hermanos

**Bueno que al les pareció primero quiero aclarar que el principio es para ambientar la historia es una parte de lo que pasara casi a final Brick defendiendo a su princesa (¿quien será?) y peleando contra…?**

**Bueno si les gusto dejen un review y díganme que opinan todo comentario es bienvenido**

**Nos vemos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olas aquí toy de nuevo y pues les voy a avisar algo este lunes empiezo clases y pues ya no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir así que les voy a pedir que sean pacientes con las actualizaciones sin más aquí va el segundo capitulo**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

-BRIIIIIICCKKKKK!- la joven princesa quien no podía hacer nada, lo intento y fallo, ella lo único que hizo fue causarle más problemas a su amado mientras ve como los ojos de su amado comienzan a cerrarse ya opacos, sin ganas de vivir, sin color, sin luz, ella solo unas pocas veces fue capaz de ver como su mirada se llenaba de felicidad… esa era una de las cosas que llamo su atención su mirada era un misterioso mar por el cual la mayoría solo había tocado la superficie y ella quería que los demás conozcan lo que él tuvo que vivir para que no lo juzguen por su fría actitud; si alguna de esas personas hubiera vivido tan solo la mitad de lo que él había pasado estaría sumido en la más profunda desesperación y maldad, pero él no él salió adelante

Ella lloraba y esas lagrimas estaban mescladas de tantas emociones tristeza, ira y desesperación; no podía creer que la persona que más amaba estaba enfrente suyo muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada, mira lentamente como todos los presentan se ríen de que por fin el joven guerrero enfrentó la "justicia", y ella quiera matarlo a cada uno de ellos pero simplemente no podía.

El cuerpo de su amado simplemente cae al piso y una pequeña luz de esperanza vino a ella, vio como su pecho se expandió y comprimió, ¡el aun respira aun puedo salvarlo!, trata de acercarse torpemente pero una hachas se pone en su camino, ella miro con puro odio a ese maldito que debería estar en el lugar de su amado, ese maldito que le hizo eso a su Brick

-Atrás "princesa" no quiere mancharse de sangre- el maldito tenia una sonrisa macabra que por lo general hacia que ella retrocediera pero esta vez no lo haría

-Muévete maldito- le dio un golpe en la cara algo que no se lo esperaba, la multitud estupefacta no creía que una de las princesas quisiera proteger a ese "asesino", pero aun más se enfurecieron al ver como el sujeto del hacha con su mano agarro a la princesa y la azoto contra el suelo

-Maldita niña quédate lejos de esto- ella sin más fuerza no podía hacer nada más que gritar el nombre de su amado, mientras que a su mente le venia imágenes de un día que nunca olvidaría, el día que lo conoció

-BRIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCKKKK!...

* * *

El rey del reino estaba preocupado, preocupado porque últimamente se entero que bandidos estaban asechando las afueras de los pueblos y es era algo que no podía permitir, más porque sus hijas cada vez crecían más y llegaría el momento en el que quisieran salir solas por eso quería que para ese tiempo este reino sea un de los más seguros en todo el mundo.

Caminaba con sus hijas y una guardia personal, el pequeño mercado era un lugar en el cual el veía que exactamente necesitaba su reino, pues al mercado iba toda clase de gente desde nobles hasta pobres, el rey veía y mandaba guardias a investigar que pasaba cuando había un problema y si él podía él mismo los arreglaba, pero hoy día solo quería asar el tiempo con sus pequeñas hijas y luego miro como las niñas murmuraban entre si así que se acercó y les dijo

-Que pasa mis niñas?- vio como sus hijas se reían y luego de decían

-Mira papi es un niño muy lindo- el rey miro que un pequeño niño con cabello rojo que caminaba con la mirada perdida, algo muy extraño en un niño de esa edad, tal ve estaba perdido

-Si papi aunque no me gusta su ropa esta rota y sucia…- su hija menor en efecto tenía razón el niño tenia la ropa rasgada y sucia, algo que alarmo al rey y miro como seguía caminando e iba a pasar al lado de sus hijas sin notarlo pero sus hijas ya lo esperaban y la primera en hablar fue su hija mayor Blossom de 6 años, se le acerco y espero que como todos el niño la alabara por su belleza pero el niño paso de largo

-Hermana permíteme- Bubbles de 4 años hizo lo mismo pero boto una prenda esperando que como caballero se la regresara y lo mismo paso nada, el niño seguía caminando con la mirada perdida, eso llamo la atención de Buttercup pues sabia que ningún niño se resistía o se negara a los encantos de sus hermanas

Las princesas reventaron en ira diciendo y exigiendo que castigaran al niño por ignorarlas pero entonces su padre detuvo a los guardias y les dijo a las niñas que no todas las personas tienen los beneficios que ellas tienen, que tal vez el niño se perdió y que estaba pensando en como volver a casa

Buttercup entendió porque ella una vez se perdió por no seguir con su padre así que se escabullo y comenzó a seguir al niño y lo miro como se acercaba a un puesto de manzanas para coger dos y luego salir corriendo lo cual hizo que el dueño lo siguiera, Buettercup vio como el niño tropezó y comenzó a golpear al pobre niño sin importarle nada sus hermanas llegaron con su padre y pronto entraron en acción

-Basta deje a ese niño!- el dueño al escuchar a su rey dejo e golpearlo y vio como el pequeño niño trataba de pararse sin lograrlo pues en todo su cuerpo estaba toda clase de moretones causados por el hombre

-Como te atreves a golpear a un niño en mi reino?- la voy del rey Utonio era dura y severa y el señor le respondió

-Ese niño es un pequeño ladronzuelo me estaba robando- pero el rey volvió a decir

-Y por dos manzanas casi mata aun niño? Que avaro- el rey le lanzo unas monedas y le dijo- eso cubre las manzanas ahora largo

El rey quiso regresar a ayudar al niño pero el niño ya no estaba y luego sintió como sus hijas le agarraba de sus vestimentas

-Papi se fue corriendo por ahí…- el rey siguió a sus hijas y obligo a los guardias a que investigaran a ese vendedor de frutas pues tal vez no sea la primera vez que haya atentado contra la vida de alguien aunque sea apunte golpes

Siguió las instrucciones de sus hijas y cuando un guardia pasaba por ahí le pregunto si vio a un pequeño niño correr por ahí y en efecto en joven pelirrojo había pasado por ahí y entrado a la casa más alejada de todas así que los cinco fueron ahí y cuando iban a tocar la puerta vieron que se podía escuchar des de afuera así que antes de entrar decidieron ver por las ventanas y lo que vieron era que el joven pelirrojo les daba ambas manzanas a dos niños un poco más pequeños que ellos

-Brick que te paso?- el pelinegro se alarmo pues ya sabia cual era la respuesta y luego antes de seguir su hermano rubio comenzó a llorar así que Brick solo les abrazo y comenzó a salir de la pequeña sala pero de nuevo una vos lo detuvo esta ves del niño rubio

-Brick y tu que comerás?- el rey vio eso el niño solo había cogido dos manazas y ellos eran tres pero lo que escucho casi le rompe el corazón

-Yo ya comí mi manzana cuando venia aquí- sin más el niño salió de la sala

El rey se sorprendió al ver a ese niño quería ver que era de esos niños donde estaban sus padres? Y entonces dijo en susurro para que sus niñas no escucharan

-Quiero que para mañana me tengas listo que él lo que pasa con esta familia quiero saber donde están los padres de estos niños- el guardia asintió levemente hasta que escucho como una puerta se cerro pero no era la del enfrente

Fueron atrás y vieron como el niño se acerca a unas cruces de madera y entonces antes de que algo se diga una flecha golpeo en el hombro del rey y luego vieron como unos bandidos los rodeaban

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí?- l rey susurro que vaya por refuerzo a su guardia que saco una flecha y lanzo al aire para que luego en el aire arriba explotara con una señal de humo indicando que a todos los guardias que estecen cerca se acercaran a ayudar

-Mátenlos rápido y cojan a las niñas las vendremos a un buen precio- el rey aun con la flecha luchaba por sus hija que comenzaron a correr hasta que uno de esos bandidos le acorralo en un árbol pero antes de que hiciera algo una piedra golpeo en su cara, y miro que paso era el niño pelirrojo que lanzo otra piedra y el bandido se lanzo a atacarlo mientras él les hacia señas de que subieran al árbol, cuando lo hicieron varios guardias llegaron y atraparon a os bandidos dándoles una ejecución inmediata

El rey vendado su brazo se acercó a niño que tenia más raspones de los que ya tenía y ahora un labio roto, le acaricio y le dijo

-Niño como te llamas?- el niño sin perder la mirada dijo

-Brick… Brick Him…- e rey le sonrio y le dijo

-Bien Brick llama a tus hermanos, desde ahora ustedes vivirán en él palacio…- Brick no cabía del asombro él rey le pido que llevara a sus hermanos al palacio

Por primera vez en los últimos meses Brick sonrió un poco sabiendo que ahora sus hermanos tendrían comida y un lugar donde les cuidaran mejor de lo que el podía

**Bueno que les parece la manera en la que Brick conoció a su princesa aunque todavía no saben quien es… bueno ya saben que hacer dejen un review con su opinión**

**Nos vemos…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí toy de nuevo y pues cambie el saludo a este… es verdad q ahora estoy muy atareado con el colegio ahora pero como dije no voy a parar de escribir así que aquí les va el capitulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

-Vamos muchacho eso es todo lo que tienes?- en el piso yacía un niño no mayor de 6 años mientras que trataba fervientemente de levantarse mientras que jadeaba descontroladamente, poco a poco alzo la vista a su adversario y en sus ojos se veía decisión y mas que todo valor

-Eso es, levántate esto no ha acabado- el guardia que estaba entrenando al pequeño niño no podía estar mas que feliz de que este niño fuera su alumno, este niño mostraba mucho más coraje del que cualquier otro discípulo que haya tenido, es verdad que no era el más diestro pero eso no era lo que él quería, sino más bien quería que su discípulo diera todo de si aun cuando no se pueda parar

-_Este muchacho será un gran guerrero- _pero así seguía el niño tratando de atacar ya sin fuerzas hasta que cayó desfallecido en la arena, él se acercó y lo cargo mientras lo llevaba al palacio pues su entrenamiento tenia que ser de los más duros y por eso era en el desierto

Se acercaba al palacio y al entrar los guardias en turno, cada vez más se sorprendían más ya que ese entrenamiento habría echo que cualquier otro muriera en una semana y ese niño estaba ya casi tres meses y aun respiraba. Lentamente él guardia se acercó a donde estaban los curanderos y le vendaron algunas partes del cuerpo mientras lo hidrataban y él vio como poco a poco abría sus ojos

-Vaya Brick cada ves duras más en el desierto- él no vio ningún cambio en la expresión del niño y pues no lo culpaba cualquiera que hubiera pasado por lo que él paso, estaría así

Mientras todos daban atención a Brick se escucho un alboroto por los pasillos y de pronto llegaron las princesas que miraban a Brick y comenzaron a decir

-Ya volviste vamos a jugar!- todas saltaban y lo movían causando unas pequeñas muecas de dolor en el rostro de Brick pero ahí fue cuando el guardia interrumpió diciendo

-Princesas Brick tiene que descansar y reponerse pues debe seguir con su entrenamiento debe descansar todo el día… mañana le espera un día muy duro- las princesas comenzaron con sus berrinches y no se callaban con nada

Brick lentamente se paro mientras que los curanderos le decían que no debía hacerlo, pero él les hizo caso omiso y caminando torpemente, siguió y dijo

-Si las princesas quieren jugar es mi deber complacerlas- las tres niñas gritaron de alegría y lo jalaron mientras que el guardia veía una pequeña mancha carmesí en uno de los vendajes de Brick. El las siguió y vio como las niñas hacían lo que querían con él lo montaban como si fuera caballo y lo obligaban a seguir caminando, de lejos el guardia veía como pequeñas aunque casi imperceptibles lágrimas caían del rostro del joven pero las princesas no paraban de moverlo o golearlo "inocentemente".

De repente se escucho una vos gruesa llena de odio

-BRIIIIIIIIIICK!- las princesas salieron corriendo y se escondieron detrás de unos pilares mientras que del piso Brick se levantaba lentamente y con pequeños quejidos que se le escapaban

-Tienes tiempo de jugar ahh? Ya sabia que no tenían que darte un descaso porque lo desperdicias… muévete!- le cogió de las vendas de su cuerpo y lo lanzo al piso causando que el niño gritara entonces el guardia se metió para parar un golpe que iba dirigido a su discípulo

-Vasta Mojo!- el gran hombre con aspecto de simio lo miro y le dijo

-Yo no me meto en tu manera de entrenarlo así que hazte a un lado Zein- ambos se miraban y mientras estaba empezando a sentirse la tención en el aire, Brick cogió de la ropa a su maestro del manejo de la espada

-Maestro por favor este es mi entrenamiento no se meta- Mojo rio y se acercó a Brick para darle una patada que logro detenerla pero la fuerza era demasiada y lo mando para atrás

Zein se acercó a Brick y le dijo

-Brick necesitas descansar correctamente- pero Brick solo lo miro y le dijo

-La muerte no me esperara, no esperara a que este descansado, puede atacar en cualquier momento debo estar preparado- Zein vio como Brick se levanto y siguió de largo para seguir peleando con Mojo

Miro por unos momentos más y luego siguió su camino pero antes de irse escucho

-Awwww… Brick ahora esta peleando ya no podremos jugar- pero luego escucho algo que no le gusto

-No te preocupes después de que pelee jugaremos con él…- Zein no podía creer que esas niñas no le daban ni un descanso al pobre Brick, mientras él daba hasta la vida para entrenar, ellas lo trataban como si fuera un juguete y no le daban un trato bueno

* * *

-Vamos mocoso levántate!- Mojo pateaba los costados de Brick mientras este inútilmente trataba de pararse pero ya sin fuerzas cayo y Mojo no dejaba de patearlo, espero un momento y escupió a un lado

-No puedo creer que el rey me haya pedido entrenarte eres solo basura- Mojo puso su pie en la cabeza de Brick y comenzó a aplastarla mientras que Brick no podía hacer más que aguantar con ese maltrato

-BASTA!- Mojo dejo de golpearlo y rápidamente se inclino, pues el rey estaba en su presencia pero al ver que Brick no se movía grito

-Maldito mocoso el rey esta presente muestra respeto- y cuando lo iba a golpear de nuevo fue detenido por Zein

-Tu lo golpeas hasta casi matarlo y esperas que tenga fuerza para si quiera hincarse- el rey miro rudamente a Mojo el cua no decía nada

-Te pedí que lo entrenaras… no que lo mataras… sal de mi presencia y si vuelvo a ver que lo esteces golpeando estarás fuera del palacio y de tu puesto de noble- Mojo se retiro y llevaron a Brick de nuevo a donde los curanderos para que lo curase pero esta vez el rey era él que lo cargaba

Cuando entraron y comenzaron a curarlo las princesas llegaron y esperaron a que los curanderos dejaran a Brick para luego correr y llevárselo pero su padre, el rey, las detuvo y les dijo

-Que vana hacer mis niñas?- Blossom lo miro y le dijo

-Vamos a jugar con Brick, todavía no acabábamos de jugar…- sus dos hermanas asintieron e iban a llevárselo pero el rey se paro y le dijo

-Brick tienes que descansar- Brick se inclino con problemas y comenzó a recitar sus palabras

-si las princesas desean jugar es mi deber complacerlas- pero antes de que sus hijas lo movieran su padre dijo

-Tu vas a descansar y es una orden!- Brick lo miro y asintió mientras decía

-Mis más sinceras disculpas queridas princesas- Brick se acostó en una pequeña cama y se quedo dormido aun con la presencia de todos

_-Debe estar muy cansado para dormirse así de rápido-_ el rey vio como sus hijas inflaron las mejillas y salieron del lugar mientras comenzaban sus berrinches

Zein solo observo a Brick y luego se acercó para decirle

-Quieres que te lleve a casa con tus hermanos?- Brick sin moverse o abrir los ojos respondió

-No… no quiero que me vean así- Zein solo asintió y acaricio sus cabellos para luego decir

-Que duermas bien Brick- y solo se fue para que Brick descansara como es debido

* * *

Zein caminaba por los mercados mientras compraba las comidas de los que ahora consideraba sus hijos… Zein se había encargado de los pequeños hermanos, y los quería como si fueran sus hijos

Llagaba a su hogar y fue recibido por los hermanitos de Brick pero al ver que su hermano no estaba con él le preguntaron

-Donde esta Brick?- ambos lo miraban directamente y él les dijo

-Brick tenia que quedarse porque estaba ocupado con unos deberes del rey… estará prono aquí- los dos hermanos miraron con los ojos triste y se fueron a sentar para espera su comida pero mientras ellos esperaban Zein no se dejaba de lamentar que Brick estuviera siendo ya casi explotado no solo por Mojo sino por también por HIM y ni hablar de las princesas; Brick ya casi no podía ver a sus hermanos y ellos los querían mucho.

-Mañana iremos a ver a Brick por un momento bien?- Boomer y Butch se alegraron mientras no podían esperar por el mañana

Finalmente verían a su hermano el cual no había dado señales de vida en más de un mes…

**Buneo trate de hacerlo lo más largo que pude pero eso fue lo máximo que lo logre extender por eso de las clases y todo**

**Ya saben comenten y de su opinión **

**Nos vemos…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo yo con oro capi y bueno la verdad es que el colegio me tiene muy ocupado porq no vamos ni dos semanas y ya tuve que presentar solo esta semana tres pruebas y como 6 trabajos, todos son aportes… pero bueno sin más de mi vida vamos a lo que importa el capitulo de hoy**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

Los rayos del sol indicaban que todas las personas debían comenzar el día pero un pequeño niño ya lo había comenzado, Brick respiraba profundamente mientras mordía un manzana y un pan, la verdad es que no había quien era la persona que le dejaba esos pequeños "regalos" y es que por estar en entrenamiento y ser uno de los "preferidos" del rey muchos de los cocineros ni siquiera le daban un pedazo de carne. Brick cada mañana encontraba a lado de el una manzana, pan y leche; no era mucho pero era más de lo que comía cuando no tenia quien cuidara a sus hermanos.

Mientras el terminaba de comer su manzana se inclino y cogió una piedra y la lanzo a unos arbustos cercanos pero al no pasar nada siguió comiendo, cuando mordió de nuevo sintió como un filo de espada era puesto en su cuello

-Bien Brick cada vez mejoras… pero aun no es suficiente no sabes distinguir por donde vendrá él ataque aun…- Brick miraba a su tercer maestro, el amo del mimetismo, el dueño de las sombras, el mismísimo HIM. El era su tercer y último maestro a Brick le costo mucho poder seguir sus arduos entrenamientos pero poco a poco lo hacía

-No te olvides que cuando el sol se ponga comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento…- sin más palabras y con el sigilo digno de tigres de bengala, HIM desapareció

Brick miro los primeros rayos de sol y a su mente llegaron las imágenes de sus hermanos, es verdad que a él le gustaría estar con sus hermanos y jugar con ellos pero para que ellos puedan jugar él tiene que dar su tiempo a cambio. Mientras pensaba en esto simplemente acabo con su comida y comenzó con su rutina. A pesar de que a él lo entrenaban el también lo hacia por si solo, sus habilidades las puliría con sus maestros pero él debía fortalecer su cuerpo

Mientras el golpeaba cierto muro de rocas macizas sus puños sangraban pero él no paraba, cada vez que estuviera cerca de desfallecer pensaba en porque hacia lo que hacia, _"lo hago por ellos"_, esas palabras sonaban en su mente y le daban fuerzas para seguir

No muy lejos de ahí en los pasillos del castillo unas personas hablaban mientras observaban al niño entrenar

-Sabes si ese niño sigue así en un futuro será un problema- pero la otra persona solo sonrió y dijo

-Note preocupes por el… él es una pieza importante en este juego- los dos siguieron mirando a Brick pero luego simplemente se separaron

Por las puertas principales del imponente palacio Zein caminaba seguido de dos pequeños niños, que no hacían mas que admirar tan grandeza, era la primera vez en su vida que veían algo tan grande. Mientras caminaban los niños no dejaban de asombrarse pero eran cuidadosos de no distraerse porque si se alejaban de su "padre" se perderían fácilmente. Cuando Zein se detuvo los chicos iban a preguntar pero Zein dijo

-Brick tienes visitas- los chicos miraron en la dirección que miraba Zein y miraron que su hermano seguía golpeando a la pared sin regresar a ver y entonces corrieron en su dirección y saltaron encima de él

Brick simplemente no sabia lo que pasaba sus hermanos estaban visitándole y mejor aun lo estaban abrazando, entonces recordó sus puños y solo trataba de que ellos no los vieran ya que no seria un recuerdo muy bonito ver a tu hermano con los puños sangrando. Zein les cogió de sus ropas y dijo

-Brick cámbiate voy a pedir al rey que te de este día libre- Zein se llevo a sus hermano y Brick cogió unas vendas limpias, ya que se las cambiaba unja vez al mes. Brick las cubrió y sintió que alguien lo miraba pero cuando se acercó a donde creyó ver algo pero no había nada. Simplemente se termino de vendar las manos y siguió su camino.

Cuando termino de cambiarse fue a donde el rey recibía las peticiones de las personas, un lugar en el cual se debía mostrar un completo respeto y era prohibido pelear, ni mostrar ningún indicio de querer atacar. Pero eso era diferente en ese preciso momento

-Maestro!- Brick al ver lo que pasaba quería meterse pero solo al ver la mirada que tenía su maestro, paro

Miraba como su maestro Zein peleaba a diestra y siniestra con HIM, pero las diferencias era demasiadas. A pesar de que Zein sea uno de los tres mejores peleadores de todo el reino, era una pelea en la que estaba en desventaja pues él no era tan bueno como HIM en una pelea de largo alcance.

Brick miro al rey y luego a sus hermanos pero cuando miro la pelea era obvio que si eso continuaba Zein perdería corrió a donde el rey estaba y le dijo

-Mi señor permítame poder profanar este sagrado templo con esta insignificante arma- mientras recitaba esas palabras saco una daga y el rey asintió

Brick miro como el rey no sabio que iba a hacer solo con una daga y asintió

Brick miro como Zein detenía las dos armas de HIM las únicas que tenia de corto alcance pues salto para atrás y luego salto muy alto para lanzar cuchillas las cuales Zein solo desviaba con su espada y a pesar de hacerlo con la mayoría algunos llegaban a lastimarlo. Brick salto enfrente de Zein y desvió varios cuchillos para luego lanzar su daga, HIM dejo de lanzar las suyas al ver una daga dirigirse a él y logro esquivarla pero por la velocidad de la daga le hirió en su mejilla

Miro con furia a Brick y cuando iba a comenzar de nuevo con su ataque se escucho un

-Basta!- HIM miro como el rey Utonio se levanto, y solo miro con odio a Brick y a Zein

-Esto no se quedara así mocoso- el rey miro y le dijo

-Si hieres a Brick serás echado del castillo…- Brick miro al rey y le dijo

-Su majestad yo me refería a su querido "espadachín"- el rey miro a Zein y luego a Brick, para finalmente hablar

-Brick es tu día libre ve a jugar con tus hermanos…- luego miro a Zein- Zein tenemos que hablar sígueme

Ambos adultos desaparecieron por las puertas dejando a los hermanos que no esperaron ni un momento y gritaron

-WUUUOOOOUUUU!- y se acercaron a donde la daga de su hermano había caído y la cogieron mientras corría donde su hermano

-Enséñanos, enséñanos!- Boomer vio unas gotas de color carmesí en el suelo y luego miro el brazo de su hermano

-Brick… estas herido?- Brick escondió su brazo pero era tarde Butch lo cogió y miraron un corte en la parte lateral del brazo pero Brick se soltó y les dijo

-No es nada… no se preocupen- pero antes de que dijeran algo unas voces se oyeron en todo el salón y al final se dejaron ver tres niñas que venían corriendo y se lanzaron sobre su hermano, pero este cuidando de no mancharlas con su sangre

-Brick vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar…- las niñas no dejaban de gritar pero luego vieron a los otros niños y dijeron

-Que hacen ellos aquí? Guardias!- Brick al ver que los guardias iban a sacar a sus hermanos del palacio se puso enfrente de ellos y dijo

-Alto!- los guardias iban a decir algo pero el rey Utonio llego y dijo

-Déjenlos son los hermanos de Brick- los guardias asintieron y salieron del lugar pero las princesas dijeron

-Pero papi es el día libre de Brick debe jugar con nosotras!- Bubbles rogaba a su padre mientras que el le dijo

-Por esa misma razón niñas… Brick tiene que entrenar mucho por eso déjenlo descansar hoy- las niñas miraron con odio a los hermanos de su "amigo" y se fueron pero Blossom dijo

_-Esto no se queda así Brick…-_ las niñas se alejaron y el rey al ver la herida de Brick llevo todos los chicos a que curaran a Brick y después se eso los niños siguieron poniéndose al día con la vida de sus hermanos pero sin dejar de lado los pequeños "juegos" que los caracterizaban.

-Vuelvan a aquí mocosos!- las sirvientas los correteaban mientras eran observados por Zein pero este escucho un susurro de las princesas

-Brick es nuestro, no debería estar con esos niños!-Zein miro como las princesas no dejaban de mirar a los niños correr pero no en una buena manera

**Bueno eso es lo máximo que pude llegar… en serio no puedo pensar muy bien y no he tenido mucha inspiración para la historia pero les dijo la continuare así sea lo último que haga**

**Nos vemos…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos como estas?... bueno en verdad quiero disculparme por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo pero en verdad estuve muy ocupado y pues aquí va el capitulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

El día llegaba a su fin y con eso el día de descanso llegaba a su fin, ya previsto eso Brick les dijo a sus hermanos

-Creo que será mejor que regresen con Zein- pero sus hermanos sonrieron, se miraron y dijeron

-Brick no lo sabe…- Brick no sabia a lo que su hermano se refería y miro a su hermano y le dijo

-Butch de que habla Boomer- Butch también sonrio y Brick no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero entonces ambos dijeron

-Vamos a entrenar contigo!- a Brick se le fue el alma al piso y la furia llego a sus venas para convertirlo en un manojo de ira, como pueden querer que sus hermanos pasen por el infierno que él estaba pasando, si él solo lo hacia para que ellos pudieran tener tiempo para ellos no que a cada segundo estuviesen pendientes de su vida

-Antes de que hables Brick, escucha…- Zein miro como Brick iba explotar y continuo- solo yo entrenare a tus hermanos

A Brick esto le pareció algo bueno pero aun así no le parecía lo correcto

-Ellos no tienen porque entrenar conmigo- Zein iba a reprochar pero sus hermanos dijeron

-No quieres que estemos juntos…- Boomer y Butch miraron a su hermano y el no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar y seguir con sus tareas del día, el día de ayer había descansado y ahora le tocaba el entrenamiento de HIM, era algo que antes le daba miedo pues tenia miedo de morir pero una vez HIM se lo dijo

"No te matare pero te hare desear la muerte", a Brick se le puso la piel de gallina la vez que le dijo eso pero cada vez que lo veía recordaba porque hacia eso y se tragaba su miedo y seguía adelante

Brick no dijo más y se dio la vuelta para seguir a donde estaría su "entrenamiento" o más bien su castigo por haberse revelado en la última vez que lo vio, sus hermanos lo iban a seguir pero Zein les dijo

-No ustedes vendrán conmigo- ambos hermanos lo entendieron y siguieron a Zein pues este seria su primer día de entrenamiento

Brick entro en su modo de alerta pero no duro mucho pues antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió que algo paso por su mejilla y el solo pudo moverse un poco y se lastimo en la mejilla, HIM apareció al frente del y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación.

-Como te atreviste a interponerte en mi combate- Brick no hizo nada más que limpiarse la sangre q salía de su mejilla

-Iba a esperar a que te hicieras más ágil para este entrenamiento pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos empezaras hoy- una línea de luz se premio en medio de un pasillo y HIM dijo

-Camina por ese pasillo sin hacer ningún ruido- Brick no entendió lo que tenia de difícil pero puso el primer paso en ese lugar listo para todo… o más bien dicho casi todo. Al dar el segundo paso un sonido se escucho en todo el lugar y al ver la expresión de HIM, Brick se dio cuenta de lo difícil que seria pero antes de decir algo HIM hablo

-Debes odiar la debilidad… odiarla en los demás pero más que nada odiarla en ti- HIM movió un pie de Brick atrás y le dio un latigazo, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. Brick se trago el grito pero siguió con el entrenamiento y al llegar al final del camino vio como el camino estaba cubierto por huellas de sangre

Brick caminaba y cuando por fin logro dar una vuelta HIM sonrío

-Ahora terminaste lo fácil- saco un par de cuchillas y dijo

-Comencemos…

* * *

-Princesas porque están tan tristes- un guardia veía como cada una de las princesas quienes trataban de animarlas ya sea asiendo las veces de bufones, o tratando de darles regalos extravagantes, pero nada parecía funcionar pues ellas seguían "tristes"

-Que desean las princesas para que se lo podamos dar?- un guardia al ver como estaban y que no reaccionaban decidió preguntar

-Que que deseamos… deseamos que Brick vuelva a jugar con nosotras!- las tres golpeaban al guardia aunque sus golpes eran inofensivos

-Los siento niñas Brick esta entrenando para que algún día sea su guardia privado… solo esperen- las tres niñas inflaron los cachetes y dijeron

-Llévennos donde esta Brick- los guardias se miraron y dijeron

-Esta bien pero primero veamos a Zein- los guardas en compañía de las niñas llegaron a donde estaba Zein y miraron a dos niños que respiraban por sus bocas mientras jadeaban pesadamente.

-Vaya los hermanos de Brick… ese muchacho dio grandes sorpresas no esperaba menos de sus hermanos…- Zein miro a los guardias y a las princesas

-Si lo se…- miro a las niñas- que desean mis princesas

-Queremos estar con Brick!- Boomer y Butch miraron a las niñas pero ellas al verlos les sacaron las lenguas y comenzaron a decir repetitivamente

-¡Por favor, por favor!- Zein pensó _"si las niñas están cerca HIM se moderara" _

-Esta bien… esta con HIM vayan a verlo- las niñas corrieron sin ni siquiera decir gracias y luego regresaron para preguntar

-Donde están?- Zein señalo en una dirección y por las mismas las niñas se fueron

Después de que las niñas llegaron a una serie de "pasillos" vieron un poco de sangre en el piso y al principio se asustaron pero al llegar los guardias ellas comenzaron a gritar

-BRICK!- miraban en todas direcciones pero no lo encontraban y decidieron ir a buscar en otros lados pero antes de irse una pequeña gota de sangre cayo en un vestido de una princesa la misma que buscaba la fuente de esa pequeña gota casi imperceptible para todos, y al no ver a nada dijo en un susurro

_-Brick- _después de que las niñas salieron de ahí Brick casi cayo de arriba del pasillo pero parecía que debido a todas las heridas que tenia y a toda la sangre perdida, no se podía mantener en pie

-Muy bien mocoso aunque casi te ve esa mocosa…- antes de que pase algo una daga paso cerca de el

-No las llamas así…- Brick miraba con la vista borrosa y no pudo decir nada más pues se desmayo

-Este mocoso esta ganando demasiada fuerza… debo matarlo pronto- HIM llamo a unas sirvientas y dijo que lo dejaran dormir, pero al ver como ellas querían curarlo dijo

-Déjenlo, si no puede sobrevivir esta noche no merecía estar entre las personas del palacio- las sirvientas iban a replicar cuando HIM las miro con tal horror que no pudieron hacer nada más que obedecer

Brick iba a tener una larga noche… una que tal vez no sobreviviría

**Bueno en serio quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza pero espero que les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos…**


End file.
